Sundown
by Levicopter
Summary: Onyxia informs Nefarian of what she heard in Stormwind, much to Nefarian's amusement (Implied NefaOny)


Onyxia wasn't someone who liked traveling much. Mainly because it meant for her to fly in her dragon form to the destination. While she loved her dragon form, she knew that a lot of mortals would spot her from a distance and try alarm everyone, and taking care of humans was the last thing she wanted to do on a nice sundown.

She has told Lord Bolvar that she is seeing an old and sick friend of hers. The gryphon he gave her to arrive at her friend's safely turned out to be a feathery – but – delicious snack. She wouldn't mind having him do this more often.

She arrived at Blackrock Mountain and once she entered the great gates, she turned into her smaller, more practical form for these surroundings.

There were Blackrock orcs everywhere. Assassins, warlocks, warriors. She could feel their presence. But they did her no harm. They _knew_ her. She was here often enough to make them leave her mind her own business. In addition... their boss wouldn't like it if she were to be assassinated. The gray-skinned mortal beings sometimes escorted her to the Orb of Command, but not today, much to her favor.

The orb was nothing but a shortcut to get much deeper into the Blackrock Mountain. A shortcut only a few, marked creatures could use.

Once she arrived at the orb, she took her spell of that covered her mark on her palm and touched the orb. Warm energy flew through her hand, through her veins. The next second, she was in the lair of Blackwing.

Her palm was mildly scorched, scale-similar pigments appeared for short seconds. _I'm sure mortals feel great pain touching that damn orb. _She grinned at the thought.

While wandering around the lair, she noticed many new things from when she last was there. A new pile of dead whelps, for instance.

"What brings you in here again." said a deep voice next to her. When the black haired dragoness turned her head, she saw no other than her beloved brother Nefarian, also using his mortal form. He was way taller than her, and used a dark skinned human male form to interfere with mortal races. "Nothing. I am just visiting my terribly old and sick friend." Onyxia said.

"What are you blabbering about." her brother groaned and started going into great chamber. She followed him.

"You know, Lady Katrana cares for her friendships since she is such a lovely lady. Therefore she has to leave the keep sometimes. Without any other company."

Nefarian snorted. "Of course. So now I know why 'Lady Katrana' isn't next to her rumored human lover. But my question is: Why is my sibling wasting my time here?

The female narrowed her brows, but kept the grin on her face. "I just wanted to see my favorite brother." Nefarian looked her straight in the eye and spoke with a mocking voice"This is so adorable of you. I'm jumping out of joy for having such an irreplaceable sister." He patted her, surprisingly gently, on her head.

"I heard some lesser beings planned to raid your lair." Onyxia chuckled. "You could almost say I am here to check on you."

When she wandered around Stormwind, she did hear some people assembling a group to slay the Black Dragonflight, and check on _Lord Victor Nefarius_. She knew her brother was a mighty, great dragon. It didn't change the fact: Onyxia did worry. And she hoped Nefarian wouldn't notice such weak trait in her.

Although, Nefarian seemed pretty amused by the message as he burst into an almost insane laughter. "A raid? HERE? This is glorious!"

His sister tilted her head. "This wasn't the reaction I expected from you."

The moment he stopped laughing, he fixed his hair and took a deep breath and turned away. "I am sure you'd prefer me to weep and be in tears that my pretty little lair gets destroyed by people who don't care about architecture and..." he looked over to the previous room tho the pile of whelps "...some sort of life. But I want to meet these insects that think they have a chance!" He laughed again and muttered "Besides, they would be a great meal, and materials for my future experiments."

Onyxia shook her head and smirked. "Talking about experiments, did you create anything new?" She added with a laughter "anything that's _alive_?"

A slight of annoyance was visible on his face, but at the same time, a big grin formed on his face and he motioned her to follow him.

Both of them went into a large chamber, of which half of it was filled with a huge red wyrm. Some of his scales were falling out and he seemed to have troubles breathing. His wings were clipped and limbs where in short chains.

Onyxia walked around the wyrm, walked to it's head and noticed some of his teeth missing. She looked puzzled at Nefarian who walked toward her. "That? A red, barely breathing, red wyrm? He looks as if he is going to die any minute." the male put his hand on the large dragon, ripping loose scales from him. The wyrm didn't flinch.

"You see" he began "Theoretically, that wyrm is already dead. The only thing that keeps his heart beating are the injections I gave him." Onyxia walked up behind him "What use is he, then?" She let her head rest on his shoulder while watching him rip the scales off.

"He, my dear, will be the most aggressive red dragon that ever lived." he turned to her "I can't _wait_ for people to come here and try me, and my experiments."

His sister smirked and put her arms around him as they both watched the dragon occasionally gasp for air.

"Tell me how it goes, then."


End file.
